


a little present

by phix27



Series: the prettiest girl in school [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accurate description of sex, Always a Cis!girl AU, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, PWP, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, can be read as a stand-alone since it is porn, lol this is just a lesbian porn scene that i tried to make seem real, real relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: Yahaba invites Kyoutani to her house after practice, which already makes her suspicious, but the promise of a present makes her even more so.  Especially when Yahaba won't tell her what it is.





	

“Hey babe,” Yahaba said halfway through practice, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  “Wanna come over to my house after practice?”

She flashed a winning smile and Kyoutani felt her mouth go dry.  Before she even thought about her, her mouth was moving and answering: “Yeah.” 

Yahaba’s smile got brighter, if that was even possible, and she reached out to squeeze her hand quickly.  “Great!” she chirped, and walked away to practice some serves. 

But the damage had been done.  For the rest of practice, all Kyoutani could think about was what was why Yahaba wanted her to come over.  They often walked home together, and sometimes they would do homework together, but that was usually decided on the way home.  She didn’t usually ask.  So for her to say something… well, Kyoutani didn’t want to _assume_ she was going to get laid, but that was sure what it seemed like.

“Ready?” Yahaba asked after they’d both changed in the locker room.  They’d put on normal clothes and Yahaba looked absolute breathtaking.  She was wearing skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt, so honestly she shouldn’t have.  But then again, Yahaba _was_ the prettiest girl in school.

“Yeah,” Kyoutani said again, her mouth feeling a bit dry.  She reached to take the hand that her girlfriend held out, and headed off to her house.

The walk to Yahaba’s house was filled with her chatter.  Kyoutani was desperately trying to pay attention to what she was saying, but all she could focus on was her girlfriend’s long neck, the way her hair swayed over her shoulder, and the way her lips moved as she talked. 

God, she had a problem. 

“Kyou?  Did you hear me?” Yahaba asked, breaking the spell that she’d fallen under.

“Huh?” she answered inelegantly, and felt a blush spill over her cheeks.

Her girlfriend laughed, which made the blush grow, though she knew it wasn’t meant maliciously.  “I guess not,” she teased. 

“Sorry,” Kyoutani responded, looking away from her girlfriend’s gorgeous face. 

A tug on her hand brought her eyes back.  “I said, I have a present for you when we get to my house.”

“A present?” Kyoutani asked in confusion.  She quickly wracked her brain- it definitely wasn’t her birthday and their anniversary wasn’t for a long while yet so… “Why?”

“Can’t I buy my cute girlfriend a present just because?” Yahaba teased, causing the blush to return. 

“Idiot!” was her first response, which probably said a lot about Kyoutani’s personality, but her girlfriend just laughed. 

“Besides,” Yahaba continued, her voice and eyes taking on a new heat.  “It’s also a present for me.”

“Do I get a hint?” Kyoutani asked, voice going low and rumbly.  She felt Yahaba shiver through their joined hands.

But her girlfriend just chirped out a casual “Nope!” and grinned again, adding a spring to her step. 

The rest of the walk home seemed to go so slowly, with Yahaba again chattering away happily, though from the sly glances it seemed like she knew that Kyoutani was not listening to a word she said. 

Finally they arrived at her house and Kyoutani breathed a small sigh of relief as Yahaba unlocked the door. 

“No one’s home?” she asked as she stepped inside, taking off her shoes. 

“Oh, I didn’t mention that?” Yahaba said, with innocence, though Kyoutani knew it had to be fake.  “My parents are away for a few days, visiting my sister.”

“Oh,” Kyoutani said, licking her lips.  “Okay.”

Yahaba grinned again, and once more Kyoutani couldn’t help but think how lucky she was to have gotten such a gorgeous girl for her girlfriend.  “Come on,” she said, grabbing her hand.  “The present’s up in my room.”

“You didn’t buy some weird sex toy, did you?” Kyoutani scowled, even as she followed her girlfriend up the stairs. 

Yahaba hummed.  “You’ll see babe, just be patient.”

But Kyoutani wasn’t very good at being patient, so as soon as Yahaba closed the door behind them (done more out of habit at this point than anything else) she pounced.  Pressing her against the door, Kyoutani stood on her tiptoes to kiss her girlfriend senseless.  Yahaba’s hands immediately grabbed hold of her arms, hands spreading to feel her biceps move as Kyoutani’s tongue shoved its way into her mouth, startling a moan out of her. 

Pulling back, Kyoutani started to place biting kisses on her neck.  “Kyou,” Yahaba moaned, turning into jelly beneath her.  “W-wait.  The-the present.”  She sounded breathless, and her hips were moving up against hers. 

But Kyoutani placed her hands on her hips, stopping the movement that Yahaba had going, causing a moan to force its way out of her girlfriend’s lips.  “You’re right,” she said, smirking as she pulled away from the marks on her neck.  “I wanna see this present- you’ve hyped it enough. Where’s it at?”

“It’s on the bed,” Yahaba answered, eyes glittering.  “I didn’t even take it out of the package.” 

Kyoutani hummed and released her girlfriend, though it was a little painful to do so.  But she turned to the bed and sure enough, there was an inconspicuous brown box sitting on it.  She walked to pick it up, turning it around and around in her hands.  There was no writing on the outside, and even the shipping label didn’t give anything away.

“I guess you’re going to have to open it, huh?” Yahaba’s voice broke her concentration- she’d sat next to her on the bed without Kyoutani even noticing.  She smiled, though it looked a bit shy after all her previous sly smiles, and held out a pair of scissors. 

Taking them, Kyoutani cut the packing tape holding the box together like a complicated puzzle.  She placed the scissors down and pulled the flaps apart, only to growl when she saw the bubbles of air in the way.  Yahaba laughed next to her, and pressed herself closer to Kyoutani’s side, peering into the box with her.  Reaching in, she pulled the packaging out of the way to reveal the product underneath, in cased in a plastic package.

Kyoutani pulled it out of the package, frowning at it as she pulled it out of the box to read it better.  “Mr. Reliable,” she read aloud.  “Well that’s a stupid name…”

Yahaba laughed again and plucked the package from her fingers.  “Babe,” she scolded, though she looked incredibly fond.  “It’s a clit vibrator.” 

Leaning over, Kyoutani got a closer look at the device shown through the package.  It was bright blue and pink, which wasn’t exactly the coolest of colors, but it seemed simple enough.  There was a wand with a button, and a long cord with a silver egg-shaped piece at the end.  Nothing too scary, but her mind raced with the possibilities. 

“Well good,” she finally replied, looking up at Yahaba’s face even though her face was starting to feel hot.  “Cause I’m not letting a guy in our bedroom, especially with the name Mr. Reliable.”

Laughter spilled from Yahaba’s lips, a little bit relieved and a lot happy.  “Never, babe,” she responded, leaning forward to kiss Kyoutani’s cheek. 

Suddenly, the look on her face changed, becoming that sly look she’d had much of the way home.  “So, what do you say?” she asked, holding the package up and wiggling it in the air.  “Wanna give it a shot?”

Kyoutani looked away, and she gulped a bit, but she couldn’t stop the slight squirm she gave, thighs pressing together.  “Why not,” she sighed, trying to sound put-out but definitely not managing. 

To her credit, Yahaba didn’t make fun of her for being awkward or anything like that.  Instead, she reached over and pulled Kyoutani’s chin up, turning it so she could press a lovely, soft kiss against her lips.  It was completely chaste, but when Yahaba pulled away and rubbed her thumb over her cheek, Kyoutani’s heart was stuttering in her chest. 

“We don’t have to, if you’re uncomfortable,” she said, running her hand down Kyoutani’s neck. 

“I want to,” Kyoutani said, finally looking her girlfriend in her eyes.  “I do.” 

Yahaba’s smile was slow and easy, her eyes were fond, and Kyoutani knew why all those guys at school would ask her out, what they were hoping to see, but she was also grateful that she was the only one who got to see her like this.  So open and loving. 

Without thinking about it, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Yahaba’s, opening them up gently.  She pushed the box off her lap and pulled her girlfriend closer while moving back against the bed.  Finally they separated, and Kyoutani laid down against the pillows, staring up at her beautiful girlfriend leaning over her. 

“Well, well,” Yahaba said, as she leaned down, pressing biting kisses into the lines of her jaw.  “Looks like you’re at my mercy.”

“M-me?” Kyoutani stuttered, even though she tried her hardest not to.  “Never.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Yahaba said, pulling back to look at her with glittering eyes before pulling her shirt over her head.

There was that plain-jane bra, but even that made Kyoutani’s heart stutter.  Yahaba wasn’t large by any means, but the swell of her breasts over the cups of her bra was just right.  Reaching up, she covered them with her hands, feeling the silky material under her broad palms.

“So gorgeous,” she breathed, looking at the way her large, almost manly tan hands contrasted to Yahaba’s pale skin. 

Above her, Yahaba sighed, reaching back to unhook her bra and let it fall free.  Unfortunately, that meant Kyoutani had to let go, but the reward was greater than that. 

“Your turn,” her girlfriend said, and she could hear the smile in Yahaba’s voice, but she was busy making eye contact with her rosy nipples.

“Shhh,” she hushed her, reaching up to rub those nubs, pinching them gently and rolling them between her fingers.  Above her, Yahaba moaned and began to rut her hips against Kyoutani’s leg.  Without really thinking about it, Kyoutani bent her knee, giving Yahaba something more to rub against.

“There you go babe,” she said, focused on those gorgeous breasts before her.  “God, you’re so gorgeous.”

“S-stop,” Yahaba stuttered, reaching down to stop the movement of Kyoutani’s hands, though her hips still moved.  “This- this is supposed to be about you.”  Her breath was coming faster, and her cheeks were a flushed pink, but the set of her chin was determined. 

“Alright,” Kyoutani relented, but she rubbed her leg purposefully between Yahaba’s legs.  Yahaba moaned in response, but still reached for the edge of her t-shirt. 

“Your turn,” she repeated, helping Kyoutani take off her shirt and throw it to the side.  Kyoutani sat up to let her take off her bra, and then grumbled when Yahaba climbed off her lap. 

“Pants,” was her only reply, hands fumbling with the clasp of her jeans.  She shot Kyoutani a hard look as she pushed them down her legs, revealing her innocent white cotton panties. 

“That means yours too, idiot,” she said, stepping out of her jeans which clung to her legs.  “Unless you don’t want a mind-blowing orgasm.”

“Looking at you is enough for that,” was her answer, even as she stood to shed her own pants.  She didn’t have nearly as much trouble as Yahaba because they weren’t as tight.  It revealed her own black, lace boy shorts, and she put a hand on her cocked hip and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“Better?” she growled.

Yahaba licked her lips, sending a bolt of heat right to Kyoutani’s cunt, making it throb.  “Oh yeah,” she whispered, stepping forward until their breasts pressed against each other, despite how small Kyoutani’s were.  “Much.”

Reaching forward, Yahaba reached down to rub at Kyoutani’s clit through the panties.  Kyoutani groaned, hips jerking forward into the slow circles that were driving her crazy. 

“You like that baby?” Yahaba asked, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against her neck.  “Then you’re really going to like what happens next.”

Fingers slipping underneath the edge of her panties, Yahaba slowly moved them down Kyoutani’s legs, licking her lips at the mess of wetness in them.  She looked up, meeting Kyoutani’s eyes as she knelt, bringing the panties to the ground for Kyoutani to step out of.  Running her hands up her sturdy legs, Yahaba looked up to meet her eyes.

“Gorgeous,” she said, before leaning forward and pressing her mouth right above Kyoutani’s pussy. 

Moaning, Kyoutani spread her legs, giving Yahaba more room to work with.  And work she did.  She buried her face between her legs, moaning at the smell and taste of her girlfriend in her mouth.  Licking up and down between her folds, she reached up to tease her entrance with one finger, before slowly pushing it in.  Kyoutani’s thighs shook against her shoulders and gasped above her, one hand reaching down to tangle in Yahaba’s lovely brown locks.  She tried to guide her head, but Yahaba still avoided the place she wanted her most.

She pulled away, and Kyoutani moaned at the loss.  Still, her girlfriend looked hot as she licked her juices from her lips and gave her an intense stare.

“Lay on the bed,” she instructed, and Kyoutani hurried to obey. 

Yahaba rose and grabbed the package from where it had fallen off the bed, and ripped it open with her teeth, spitting out the top in a way that was definitely not sexy, but right now Yahaba could have done anything and it would have turned Kyoutani on. 

She pulled out the device, quickly putting it together and pressed the button only to have… nothing happen.  Yahaba frowned, and pressed the button again, before looking at the package.

“Damn it,” she swore suddenly, and Kyoutani felt her heart sink unexpectedly until Yahaba looked up and met her eyes.  “It needs batteries,” she elaborated, sounding strangely sad.

“Well?” Kyoutani growled in response, unable to articulate it any other way.  “Go and get some.”

Yahaba took a deep breath, and leaned forward to give her girlfriend a searing kiss.  “Don’t move,” she said against her lips, before pulling away.  Then she turned, and practically ran to the door, throwing it open before running downstairs.

Suddenly, Kyoutani was left alone in her girlfriend’s room, naked and aroused.  Her pants seemed loud, and she squirmed on the bed, feeling simultaneously hot and embarrassed for some reason.  But she decided not to give herself time to cool off, instead running a hand down her stomach, feeling her muscles clench under her palm, before she pressed two fingers against her clit.  Her pussy throbbed at the contact, and she arched against the sheets, beginning to rub in slow circles against her clit.  Her other hand came up to tweak her nipples, pulling on them gently, trying to match the pace of the hand on her clit. 

She was getting into it, gasping and eyes closed, when she heard a curse from the doorway.  Dragging her eyes open, she looked over to see her girlfriend standing there, pushing down her own panties with one hand.

“Goddamn baby,” Yahaba swore, striding across the room.  “You look so _good_.” 

“Kiss me,” Kyoutani demanded, arching off the bed to meet her girlfriend halfway.

This kiss wasn’t fond or gentle or chaste like the other before it- it was hard and rough, full of teeth and tongue that left them both breathless.  Finally they pulled away, both breathing hard, as Yahaba climbed onto the bed. 

“We’re finally ready babe,” she said, pushing Kyoutani’s legs open roughly, which only made her feel hotter.  “God, I can’t wait to use this on you.  I bet you’re going to look amazing.”  She ran a finger through Kyoutani’s folds, which caused her hips to buck up, only to pull away. 

Kyoutani would have moaned at the loss of contact, but then the silver bullet was being pressed against her, and it was warm from where Yahaba had clenched it in her hand.  Suddenly, Yahaba pressed the button and turned it on, and Kyoutani’s hips lifted off the bed sharply, almost dislodging the bullet.

 It was just a low vibration, but it was definitely nothing like what she was used to, and her thighs came together, trying to keep the good feelings coming.  And God, they were coming.  It felt like her whole body was twitching, little threads of pleasure running all over, and her toes were curling and uncurling the whole time.  Moans were spilling out of her mouth like water, though she barely heard them.  All she could hear was white noise, and as that cleared away, she could hear Yahaba talking.

“-so gorgeous,” she was saying, sounding awed.  “So beautiful, God, if you could _see_ yourself right now.  I can’t even handle how hot you look, I bet I could come just from watching you.  Think you can handle the next setting?” 

Kyoutani’s mouth felt dry as sandpaper, but still she managed to answer her.  “Please,” she said, reaching out to grab Yahaba’s arm beneath her own. 

“I can’t say no to you,” her girlfriend answered, pressing the button and ramping the speed up again.  This time, she also anticipated Kyoutani’s hips lifting off the bed and moved the vibrator with it, so there was no loss of contact. 

Kyoutani thrashed against the bed, feeling wanton and wild but unable to stop the way her body moved.  The vibration was driving her crazy, and she felt like she would float away with the pleasure.  The only thing keeping her grounded was her hand gripping Yahaba’s arm, and the hand Yahaba had put on her thigh, holding it apart so she could begin to move the vibrator in small circles.

Gasping, Kyoutani reached up with her other hand to cup the back of Yahaba’s head, twining her fingers in those pretty brown waves.  “K-kiss,” she stuttered out.  “Kiss me.”

Yahaba moaned and leaned forward.  “Anything you want baby,” she said, pressing their lips together.  She had to do most of the work, because Kyoutani’s lips were mostly slack, focused on the pleasure going through her body. 

Then, without warning, Yahaba ramped up the speed to the next level, and Kyoutani came instantly.  She breathed harshly against Yahaba’s lips as her body twisted and writhed in the sheets, grounded only by the points of contact with Yahaba. 

She came down to earth slowly, feeling her girlfriend pressing soft kisses to any part of her body, whispering sweet nothings as she went along.  Kyoutani could faintly hear the vibrator, still buzzing against the bed somewhere where Yahaba had thrown it. 

“Just beautiful,” Yahaba said, pulling back to look her in the eyes.  She smoothed her hands down Kyoutani’s biceps.  “Good?” she asked, rubbing her hands up and down.

Kyoutani nodded, not trusting her voice, but it was enough for her to see Yahaba’s shy but delighted smile.  She leaned down to place a small kiss on her mouth. 

“Good,” she replied, pulling away, only to make a shocked noise when Kyoutani suddenly flipped them.  Her limbs still felt like jelly but she still had the strength to surprise her girlfriend. 

Grinning, she felt across the bed until she found the vibrator, and held it up to show her girlfriend, still buzzing. 

“My turn,” she said.  “After all, it is my present.  I should get a turn to play with it.”

 Yahaba groaned, legs already spreading. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I suddenly got inspiration to make a sequel to my first fic of this nature, so I thought "why not?" This is based on the fact that I just bought the vibrator that's featured in this fic and that I love it, so I wanted to share the love with some of my fav fictional characters lol.
> 
> As always, kudos are appreciated and comments are loved!


End file.
